Two Worlds Collide:Phineas and Ferb X Pac-Man Ghostly Adventures
by Ryan Choi
Summary: During show-and-tell at Maze High School, Sir Cumference makes a guest appearance, show off his new inter-dimensional portal, which accidentally bring Phineas and Ferb, and their friends while they were planning on ghost hunting, into Pac-World. But unfortunately, Betrayus sees everything with a hidden slug-cam and decides to invade Earth.
1. Ch 1:Show-And-Tell

_**It starts off like a typical day in Pac-World.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ghosts are swarming around in Pac-World, and one yellow hero and his best friends, Cylindria, and Spiral, weren't gonna just sit there and let the ghosts spook the Pac-Worlders.<strong>

**The yellow hero, is the one and only, Pac-Man.**

**Pac eats a Power Berry, and start chasing ghosts.**

**The ghosts desperately try to flee from the yellow hero but he's too fast, and start devouring them.**

**Cylindria and Spiral are catching ghosts with their PSCs (Plasma Sucking Cannons).**

**Pac eats a green berry and becomes Chameleon Pac-Man.**

**Chameleon Pac-Man uses camouflage to hide himself from ghosts, and ambush them by using his long tongue to grab, and eat them.**

**All the ghosts have been taken care of, and Chameleon Pac-Man returns to regular Pac-Man, Pac then proceeds to burp out the ghosts' eyeballs.**

"Yeah way to go, Pac-ster." Spiral said.

"You were great." Cylindria said.

"Thanks guys, but I can't do it alone, and you guys are the greatest help I could ask for." Pac said.

"Thanks, Pac." Spiral said

"But we already know." Cylindria added.

"Yeah, come on, let's head back to the dorm, I can't wait for show-and-tell, especially since Sir Cumference is gonna make a guest appearance." Pac said.

**The three friends are back at Maze High School.**

**It skips to Pac's turn at show-and-tell.**

"For show-and-tell, I'll talk about the Power Berries. The Power Berries gives the user special abilities depending on their appearance, they play an important role in Pac-World's safety, since not only can they be used for fighting ghosts, they also grow on the Tree of Life, the most important tree in Pac-World, without this tree, Pac-World would fall apart." Pac explains.

**Everyone except for Skeebo, clap for Pac's presentation.**

"And last but, not least our special guest, Sir Cumference." Ms. Globular said.

**Sir Cumference comes into the classroom.**

"Hello students, I'm sure glad to be a part of this show-and-tell, and I'm going to show-and-tell my new inter-dimensional portal." Sir Cumference said.

**Grinder brings Sir Cumference's invention into the classroom.**

"Now behold." Sir Cumference says as he turns the portal on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sir Cumference has been invited to show-and-tell to show off his inter-dimensional portal. What's at the other side of the portal? To be continued...<strong>_


	2. Ch 2:Ghost Hunters

**_Meanwhile, at another dimension, on a planet known as Earth, on a suburban backyard, two stepbrothers are about to get a surprise of their lives._**

* * *

><p>"So Ferb, what do you wanna do today?" Phineas asked.<p>

**Ferb just shrugged back.**

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll find inspiration somehow." Phineas said.

The boys' mom, Linda comes out into the backyard. "Boys, I'll be at the antique store, and I won't be back until 7, so have fun."

"Bye, mom." Phineas said.

"Hey guys, what'cha doin'?" Isabella ways as she and the Fireside Girls come into the backyard.

"Don't know yet." Phineas replied.

"Well, the Fireside Girls and I are going for the Ghost Hunters Patch." Isabella said.

"Hmm, I know what we're gonna do today, we're gonna become ghost hunters." Phineas said.

"Ghost hunters? Count me in." Buford said as he comes into the backyard, with him are Baljeet, and Irving.

"Ferb, let's prepare a haunted house possessed by ghosts, and also we're gonna need some ghost-catching gears.

**Phineas and Ferb finish the ghost-catching gears.**

"Behold the Ghost Suction Blasters, or GSB for short, and we also got hover boards for traveling And we've got Ghost-detecting goggles for style." Phineas introduces their gears.

**Everyone suit up with their gears.**

"Now all that's left is to build ourselves a house of ghosts." Phineas continues, but then a portal opens up near them and starts to drag them into it.

"It's sucking us in." Phineas said.

**Eventually, the portal's suction wins and the kids are dragged into the portal.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The kids were preparing to go ghost hunting, but a mysterious portal sucks them into another place. Where will they end up? To be continued...<em>**


	3. Ch 3:The Meeting

_**Meanwhile, back in Pac-World, the students stare awe at Sir Cumference's portal.**_

* * *

><p>"Sir C, you really outdid yourself on this one." Pac said.<p>

"Yeah, he sure did outdo you at least, Lemon-Ball." Skeebo said.

"Oh well, now just turn this sucker off, and show-and-tell is over." Sir C said.

**Sir C attempts to turn the portal off, but it doesn't respond.**

"Sir C, what's wrong with the portal?" Cylindria asked.

"Just a safe protocol, just in case anyone is traveling through the portal when I decide to turn it off, and might get lost between the gaps, so I can't turn this baby off, when someone or something is traveling through." Sir C explained. "I hope it's not someone or something dangerous, though."

**A faint screaming is heard, and Phineas and Ferb's gang comes out of the portal, and end up in a dog pile.**

"Ugh, where are we?" Baljeet asked, as they all got up.

"Hey, they must be human kids." Pac said.

"And I'm guessing you're Pac-Man." Isabella said.

"Yeah, and wait, how do you know me? You're from another dimension." Pac said.

"Well we know you since in our world, you're the main character in an arcade game." Gretchen said.

"An arcade game? Cool!" Pac said in response.

"And how do you know about humans?" Irving asked.

"Well, even though humans don't actually exist in Pac-World, scientists have confirmed that they do live in another planet known as Earth." Spiral replied.

"Hey, they're correct. Humans do live on Earth." Isabella said.

"What planet is this?" Adyson asked.

"This planet is called Pac-World." Pac explained.

"Hmph, it's bad enough that Lemon-Ball gets fame, but he couldn't possibly be fit for a role in games, 'cause he's yellow, the worst color possible." Skeebo said.

"Really, well I find ironic that you hate yellow even though you're a blonde, I guess you hate your hair too then." Katie said.

**Everyone laughs except for Skeebo, who is the butt of the joke.**

**Skeebo growls angrily at Katie.**

**The bell rings and everyone leaves the class.**

"Why don't we show you around here?" Spiral suggested.

**Unbeknownst to anyone, a slug-cam witnessed everything that happened.**

**Back in the Netherworld, in Betrayus's throne room, Betrayus, Butt-ler, and Dr. Buttocks watch everything recorded through the slug-cam.**

"So Sir Cumference invented a portal that connects to Earth, I know what'll be my latest plan; send my ghost army to invade Earth, but first I'll need Sir Cumference's portal." Betrayus said.

"Of course, my lord, since my twin is too primitive to create such an achievement." Butt-ler said.

"What did you say?" Buttocks ask.

**The twin heinyheads get into a slap-fight.**

**Betrayus is annoyed by the twins' fighting and throws a cloche at them.**

"Stop fighting! You two, tell every ghosts in the Netherworld that I got a new invasion plan, and tell all them to report to me." Betrayus ordered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Both the mysteries to where will Sir C's portal lead to, and where the portal that sucked up the kids will lead to are revealed. Unfortunately, a slug-cam recorded everything and now Betrayus wants to invade Earth. Can the heroes stop him and his ghost army? To be continued...<strong>_


	4. Ch 4:The Invasion, Phase I

_**Dr. Buttocks and Butt-ler gathered up every ghosts in the Netherworld.**_

* * *

><p>"What kind of plan do you think Lord B's come up with this time?" Blinky asked.<p>

"I bet it's something we're gonna end up having to warn Pac about." Inky replied.

"Thank you all for coming, now on with the plan, today, one of my trusty slug-cam picked up this." Betrayus says as he pulls up the footage.

**The ghosts see what happened.**

"So, some of you will distract the Pac-brat, while the others steal that inter-dimensional portal so we can enter Earth and launch an invasion." Betrayus ordered.

"Wow, can't believe there's now a way to go to Earth and see humans." Blinky said.

"Yeah, but it's all part of Lord Betrayus's invasion plan." Clyde reminded him.

"I know, but, when do you ever see humans?" Inky asked.

"We gotta tell Pac-cums." Pinky said, and the four ghosts leave the room.

**Back with the kids, Pac, Cylindria, and Spiral, they're at the Pac-Mall.**

"Let's get some Pac-burgers at Pac-it-In Burgers." Pac suggested.

"Pac-burgers are always what you want first here." Spiral said.

**The gang rest sits down with some Pac-burgers.**

"Oh man, this is really good." Pac says as he swallows a burger whole.

**The gang are enjoying their time, when people start screaming and running.**

**Multiple ghost swarms are everywhere around the mall.**

"Ghost attack." Pac says as he gets ready for a fight.

**Pac eats a silver-colored berry and becomes Titanium Pac-Man.**

"Whoa, Pac, what happened to you?" Holly asked.

"I ate a Power Berry, they give the user special powers depending the type of Berry." Titanium Pac-Man said.

**Titanium Pac-Man use his magnetic tongue to attract ghosts and eat them.**

**A glow comes from Phineas's pocket.**

"I wonder what this glow is." Phineas says as he pulls out a Tic-Tac case from his pocket, he looks inside, and finds out that the Tic-Tacs have turned into Power Berries. "Whoa, Tic-Tacs become Power Berries in Pac-World!"

"I gotta try one." Katie says as she takes a light blue-colored berry.

**The effects of the berry turns Katie's skin to an icy blue, her eyes change from green to blue, and her hair changes to cyan, and it also forms a helmet out of ice, and she becomes Ice Katie.**

"Whoa, that Berry gave me ice powers." Ice Katie says, and she flies after ghosts to freeze them with her icy breath and capture them in her GSB.

**The others are busy keeping the ghosts at bay.**

**The heroes defeat all the ghosts, Titanium Pac-Man and Ice Katie return to their regular selves.**

"That was awesome. I didn't know even humans can use the powers in Berries." Spiral said.

**Pac burps out the eyes of the ghosts he ate.**

"Yeah, but this is just a minor victory over what's to come." Blinky's voice is heard.

"Yeah, Lord Betrayus has something even bigger planned out." Inky's voice followed.

"Uh, who's saying that?" Ginger asked.

"We're here." Clyde says as the Ghost Gang are now in sight.

"Looks like we missed some, I'll take care of it." Buford said, but gets stopped by Pac.

"Okay, even though they're the enemies in that arcade game, but here, they're my friends." Pac said, referring to the Ghost Gang. "So what's Betrayus up to this time?"

"He saw enough for his next plan." Blinky said.

"He's planning on launching an invasion to Earth." Pinky said.

"What!?" The kids all yell in response.

"That wave of ghosts was just to distract ya, so he can steal Sir Cumference's portal, and go to Earth." Inky said.

"Come on, we gotta get to the Round House, that's where Sir C is keeping the portal." Pac said, and the other heroes follow, while the Ghost Gang leaves.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Betrayus has given his orders to all the ghosts in his quest to invade Earth. One squad of ghosts is sent to distract the heroes while the other steals Sir C's portal. The Power Berries are revealed to work on humans as well. But now, can the heroes make it to the Round House to save Sir C's portal? To be continued...<em>**


	5. Ch 5:The Invasion, Phase II

**_The heroes are at the Round House._**

* * *

><p>"Mr. President, have you seen Sir C?" Pac asked.<p>

"Why yes, Pac, he just left a few minutes ago, and he also told me about the kids." President Spheros said.

"Where's Sir C now?" Cylindria asked.

"I presume he's on his way to his lab." President Spheros replied.

Then suddenly, ghosts start swarming around outside and inside the Round House.

"We better send these ghosts packing." Pac says as he eats a magenta-colored berry, and his tongue turns into a fishing rod.

**He goes outside to catch fish-shaped Aquatic Ghosts.**

Phineas, Katie, Adyson, and Milly follow Fishing Rod Pac-Man outside.

"We should help him." Milly said.

"I wanna try a Berry." Adyson says as she takes a pink-colored berry.

**Adyson shows no signs of change, but then, she does multiple wall-jumps and starts fighting ghosts with kung-fu kicks and punches, before using her GSB on them.**

Adyson lands and says, "Yeah, I'm a martial-arts, monster-bashing master." and resumes fighting the ghosts.

"My turn." Phineas eats an orange-colored berry, and the berry's effect turns his skin to a fiery red, his eyes turn from blue to red, and a fire-shaped helmet forms on his head, and he becomes Fire Phineas. "Whoa, hot stuff, this must be a Fire Berry." Fire Phineas flies to the ghosts and roast them with his fiery breath, before capturing them.

**Milly takes a neon red-colored berry and she launches a plasma blast at the ghosts, before capturing them.**

**All the ghosts outside are defeated, and Fishing Rod Pac-Man loses his fishing rod tongue and burps out the ghosts' eyes, and Fire Phineas returns normal.**

**Back inside the Round House, the others watch what happened outside, but they still have ghosts to deal with.**

"Phineas, Katie, Adyson and Milly were able to use Power Berries, so we should try some too." Isabella suggested.

Ferb takes a green berry, and the berry's effect gives him a chameleon-like appearance and he becomes Chameleon Ferb, Chameleon Ferb use his long tongue to catch ghosts and blast them with his GSB, then he camouflage himself and sneak-attack the ghosts.

Isabella takes a red-colored berry, and it gives her wind powers, which she uses to blow ghosts towards her and zap them with a GSB.

Gretchen takes a crimson-colored berry, and it gives her rocket shoes, allowing her to fly around, and chase he ghosts.

Holly takes a berry that allows her to bounce around and catch ghosts while doing so.

Ginger takes a green berry that gives her close combat skills, and she starts beating up ghosts.

And all the ghosts inside are gone, the heroes regroup outside.

"All the ghosts are gone, I guess we beat them." Irving said.

But then they hear Sir C's groan.

"It's Sir Cumference." Pac said, the heroes find Sir C and Grinder, leaning on the wall, slimed.

"Sir C, what happened to you?" Pac asked.

"Those darn ghosts, they slimed me and Grinder, then they made off with the portal." Sir C explained.

"Oh, no! We gotta get that portal back!" Pac exclaimed.

President Spheros comes outside.

"That's not all, some ghosts also stole the Tree of Life." President Spheros said.

"Aw, man! That just make matters worse." Pac said.

Everyone comes to the president's office when a message comes up on the TV.

"Greetings, Pac-World, it is I, your worst nightmare, Lord Betrayus. Hahahaha! This message is for the Lemon-Ball and his friends. I'm going to make you an offer that's timed." Betrayus shows the Tree of Life and Sir C's portal in separate rooms. "You can try taking the Tree of Life back, and my ghost army invades Earth, or you can take your portal back and I keep the Tree of Life, either way, it's a win-win for me, but I can assure you, I won't make it too easy, and if you fail, I'll keep both of them! Hahahaha!" Betrayus's message ends.

"He's right. If we take one, he's planning on keeping the other one, and one world is doomed." Pac said.

"We can't take any chances, my brother probably won't keep his word. You must retrieve both to be on the safe side." President Spheros said.

"Okay, Mr. President." Pac says as he and the other heroes leave for the Netherworld.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Despite the heroes attempt to fend off the ghosts, the ghosts have successfully taken the portal, and to make matters worse, the Tree of Life is also taken. Can our heroes get them both back? To be continued...<em>**


	6. Ch 6:Mission to the Netherworld (Part 1)

**_The heroes arrive at the Maze and meet up with the Ghost Gang._**

* * *

><p>"Is Betrayus already getting ready to go to Earth?" Pac asked.<p>

"Nah, he wants catch you guys first, so he can rub it in your faces before he starts the invasion." Blinky said.

**The heroes and the Ghost Gang reach the portal to the Netherworld.**

"Before we go in, living beings can't survive in the Netherworld, but eating any Berry, will protect us." Cylindria said, and everyone takes a Power Berry.

**The heroes and the Ghost Gang are hovering towards Betrayus's lair.**

**But then, a Pac-Dragon reveals itself, and start attacking the heroes.**

**Pac gets it to chase him around, and when they come across a cliff, Pac flies upward, leaving the Pac-Dragon to crash into the cliff.**

"Nice, Pac." Baljeet said.

**The heroes are now at the gate to Betrayus's fortress.**

"How do we get in?" Isabella asked.

"Like this." Pac charges and starts eating the ghosts.

**The heroes join Pac fight the ghosts.**

**Every ghosts are gone, and Pac burps out their eyes.**

**When everything seems fine, the heroes start to shrink.**

"We need to restock on Power Berries." Pac said.

**The heroes take another set of Power Berries and they are back to their regular size.**

"We better hurry, since we're out of Berries, and we need them to survive in the Netherworld." Spiral said.

**The heroes and the ghosts are inside Betrayus's fortress.**

"We have to find the rooms that Betrayus is keeping the Tree of Life and Sir C's portal." Pac said.

"Well, we'll be going now." Inky says, as he and the other ghosts take their leave.

**After lengthy periods of searching, the heroes come to two sets of rooms, one with a sign with the Tree of Life drawn on it, and the other one has the portal drawn on it.**

"Let's split, me, Cyli, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, and Adyson will get the Tree of Life, and the rest of you guys take the portal.

**Pac's group enters the Tree of Life, and Spiral's group enters the portal room.**

* * *

><p><strong>The heroes entered the Netherworld to retrieve the Tree of Life and the portal to Earth. They split up so one group retrieves the Tree of Life, while the other gets the portal. Is this the end of Betrayus's plan? To be continued...<strong>


	7. Ch 7:Mission to the Netherworld (Part 2)

_**Spiral's group is approaching the portal.**_

* * *

><p>"All right, we just take the portal and wait for the others to meet us with the Tree of Life, and we're out of the Netherworld, and Betrayus's plans go up in smokes." Spiral said.<p>

**But when they get close to the portal, a trapdoor opens up beneath them, and they fall into an unknown location.**

**Meanwhile, with Pac's group, they meet up with the Ghost Gang, and follow a long hallway, and eventually, they spot the Tree of Life, but unfortunately, the three-headed Nether-poodle, Fluffy is sleeping next to it.**

"Let's get that tree back." Adyson says, as she starts walking to the tree, but gets held back by the ghosts.

"You crazy?" Blinky asked.

"You think you can actually deal with the three-headed demon-dog?"

"Or, as we call him, Fluffy." Pinky said.

"Come on, I think I can deal with a giant three-headed poodle." Adyson talks back.

**Fluffy wakes up, and turns into his more monstrous form.**

After seeing Fluffy's monster form, Adyson steps back. "Never mind."

"The middle one's nice, but the other two, not so much." Pinky said.

"The middle one looks mean." Adyson said.

"They're all mean." Pinky said.

"Well, then what's so nice about the middle one?" Adyson asked.

"After he s done using you as a chew toy, he sends you a get well card, but the others, not even a phone call." Pinky replied.

**The heroes attempt to run past Fluffy and get to the Tree of Life, but a cage drops on them.**

Betrayus reveals himself and yells. "Boo! Hahahaha, I got you!" Betrayus said.

**The scene fades to all the heroes now locked up in prison.**

"You know, kids, Pac-World scientists have confirmed the existence of humans, but they have never been able to create a way to visit their home world, Earth, until today, and this will also be the day that my ghost army will invade Earth." Betrayus gloats.

"You fiend! Just wait, when we get out, you're gonna really get it!" Phineas declared.

"I think not, and as for all of you, you will be executed by my personally chosen minions." Betrayus said.

**The Ghost Gang comes into the room, with a sad look on their faces.**

"Gee, Lord B, thanks for giving us this special job." Blinky says sarcastically.

"Now come, let's get you ready." Betrayus says as he takes the Ghost Gang to his throne room.

**After Betrayus and the Ghost Gang leave, the heroes shrink again.**

"Our Berry powers have worn off." Ferb said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The heroes have found the two items to their worlds' survival, but they are caught by Betrayus and facing a forced execution by the Ghost Gang, with orders from Betrayus. Can the Ghosts figure out a way to sabotage the execution? To be continued...<strong>_


	8. Ch 8:The Rescue

_**The Ghost Gang are heading back to the heroes prison cells, with executioner masks.**_

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna execute our friends." Clyde said.<p>

"Relax we'll just mess it up on purpose and make it look like it was an accident." Blinky said.

**The heroes are wondering what to do now, when the Ghost Gang arrive with blasters.**

"It is decreed, that all non-ghostly beings within the Netherworld, shall be executed, forthwith, and fifthwith. Signed, Sir Betrayus, king of all things extremely hot and humid." Blinky reads a message written on a scroll.

"I thought you were with us, but now you're gonna finish us off?" Buford asked.

"Relax, it'll be over in an instant." Inky says as the ghosts get ready to fire.

**Betrayus sits excitedly at what's about to happen.**

But the Ghost Gang make the blasters shoot backwards and disable the slug-cams. "See, told ya it'd be over in an instant." Inky said.

"Nooo!" Betrayus says as the screen goes blank.

"Tonight's execution is cancelled." Pinky says as she unlocks the cell.

**The Ghost Gang let the heroes out, but then the heroes shrink even more.**

"We have to get some berries from the Tree of Life, fast, or we'll be cancelled as well." Pac said.

"Alright, this is what you should do." Clyde whispers a plan to everyone.

**The heroes are back in the Tree of Life room.**

"Oh, Fluffy." Katie calls out to Fluffy and he wakes up.

"We have a bone to pick with you." Isabella says as she shows a bone to Fluffy.

**Fluffy tries to get the bone, and when Fluffy gets the bone, Cylindria, Spiral, Phineas, Isabella, Katie, Holly, Gretchen, Milly, Buford, and Irving keep Fluffy distracted, Pac, Ferb, Baljeet, Adyson, and Ginger sneak past Fluffy and towards the Tree of Life.**

**When Pac's group reaches the Tree of Life, they shrink again, and the same thing happens to the others, and Fluffy overpowers them, catching them with his fangs.**

**Pac's group tries to jump to reach five berries for each of them, but they're too short, so they climb and finally reach some berries which they eat and grow bigger.**

**Fluffy turns to Pac's group, but his jaws drop, releasing the others upon seeing that Pac's group has grown way bigger than him.**

"I'm not so scared of you now." Adyson said.

**Fluffy tries to run away, but Ginger is stepping on his chain.**

"Does the dog want to run? Well there you go." Ginger says as the chain breaks off and Fluffy runs away.

"Nice timing you guys." Holly said.

**Pac, Ferb, Baljeet, Adyson, and Ginger return to their regular size, and give some Berries to their friends, and everyone is back to normal.**

* * *

><p><strong>The heroes have been released, thanks to the sneakiness of the Ghost Gang. The managed to reach the Tree of Life and restocked on some Power Berries. Now they must bring the Tree of Life back to Pac-World. Can they succeed without anymore Netherworld interference? To be continued...<strong>


	9. Ch 9:Escape with the Tree of Life

_**Betrayus and Butt-ler are floating down a hallway.**_

* * *

><p>"D'oh, I hope I haven't missed the execution yet." Betrayus said.<p>

**When he reaches the prison, he's shocked to see the Ghost Gang, tied up, and locked in the cell.**

"Wha? What happened!?" Betrayus asked.

"Turns out those humans are even trickier than us." Blinky said.

"Where are they?" Betrayus asked.

**The Ghost Gang simply shrug.**

"Noooooo!" Betrayus shouted. "Every ghost, red alert! Find the Pac-Brat and his friends! Don't let them escape!" Betrayus ordered.

**The ghosts are chasing after the heroes who got the Tree of Life.**

"Word got around fast." Gretchen said.

"Hey Pac, give me a Berry! I'll hold them off." Buford said.

"All right, here's a Wizard Berry." Pac said.

**The Wizard Berry is a blue berry with yellow star patterns on it.**

**Buford eats the Wizard Berry and gets a wizard hat, wizard cape, and and a wizard cane and becomes Wizard Buford.**

"I am the great Wizard Buford, and I shall stop you." Wizard Buford said.

**Several enemy ghosts are heading for Wizard Buford, but he repels them with his powers.**

"You shall not pass." Wizard Buford says as he creates a hand-shaped force that knocks the ghosts back.

**Wizard Buford regroups with his friends.**

**Meanwhile, back in Betrayus's fortress, Betrayus is sadly floating into the portal room, when he gets a surprise that suddenly puts him back in his happy place.**

"Ooh, those heroes may have taken the Tree of Life, but they forgot to take the portal." Betrayus says victoriously.

Betrayus sends out an order all throughout the Netherworld, "Attention all ghosts, change of plan, let the Lemon-Ball and his friends go, they forgot to take something, and I'm going to keep it, so report back to me, 'cause it's time to launch the invasion." Betrayus said.

"Invasion? What's he talking about?" Milly asks, but then figures out what he meant. " Oh no, we forgot the portal, we were in a dangerous need for Power Berries, that we forgot about the portal!"

"But for now, let's get the Tree of Life back to Pac-World, and then we can come back." Spiral said, and the heroes rush to get the Tree of Life back to Pac-World.

**The heroes are back at the Round House.**

"You must go back and stop Betrayus before he unleashes his terror on Earth, but if you're late, you must follow them back to Earth and stop them there." President Spheros said.

"We will, Mr. President." Pac said. "But this time, we better pack a lot of Berries this time." And the heroes leave for the Tree of Life to pick a lot of Berries.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The heroes got the Tree of Life, but they forgot to take the portal with them as well. And Betrayus sees this as the perfect opportunity to invade Earth. Can the heroes stop him before he gets to Earth, or will they have to follow them to Earth? To be continued...<strong>_


	10. Ch 10:Another Mission

_**After gathering many more Power Berries, the heroes are back in the Netherworld.**_

* * *

><p>"We have to go back to the room where Betrayus was keeping the portal." Pac said.<p>

**The heroes find the portal room, but to their surprise, it's gone.**

"Great, Betrayus must've guessed that we were gonna try to look in the same place it was the last time." Pac said.

"But we can't give up! If we're too late, Earth is doomed." Isabella said. "And it's not over yet, 'cause when the going gets tough, the tough get going."

"Now who's with me?" Isabella asks.

"Yeah!" The heroes all yell out.

"Who's with me?" Isabella asks.

"Yeah!" The heroes yell out.

"Judging by the lack of sound, I say they might already be at Earth, we better hurry." Ferb said.

"Then let's get searching." Pac said, and everyone fly around on their hover boards.

The heroes regroup after searching for a while. "We tried a whole bunch of places, but where's the portal?" Katie asked.

"Eh, don't worry, we know where it is." Blinky's voice is heard.

"Hey you guys, why are you still here?" Pac asked. "I thought Betrayus was gonna send every ghosts to Earth."

"Actually, after Betrayus found us, he didn't bother to untie us, so we got out ourselves, and by the time we were out, Betrayus and the other ghosts already left." Inky said.

**Soon the heroes found the location of the portal back in the prison.**

"I never thought we'd find the portal here." Gretchen said.

"Well, you guys go to Earth and do your things." Blinky said.

"Okay, thanks for your help." Milly said, and everyone heads into the portal.

_**The heroes arrived back to the Netherworld to find the portal. They finally find it with the help of the Ghost Gang. Can the heroes arrive back to Earth in time to stop Betrayus? To be continued...**_


	11. Ch 11:Evil Alliances

_**Betrayus and his ghost army suddenly arrive on Earth.**_

* * *

><p>"So this is those kids' world, Earth. I'm going to have fun, terrorizing this place." Betrayus said.<p>

"Hey who are you, and what are you doing here?" Doofenshmirtz asked, as the members of .E.M.U.F.F.I.N. come into the room, revealing it to be the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Headquarters.

"I could ask you the same question, but only the first part one, I can already tell this is your Base of Operations." Betrayus said.

"My name is Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and me and these people are members of an evil organization called League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness." Doofenshmirtz said.

"I am Lord Betrayus, leader of the ghost army, ruler of the Netherworld, and also the would-be ruler of Pac-World, if my plans weren't getting stopped by Pac-Man." Betrayus said.

"Wow, we've got nemesis problems too, say, think if we join forces we can solve all of our nemesis problems?" Rodney suggested.

"Yes, great idea." Betrayus said. "So, do you have goals or something?"

"Oh yeah, I want the control of the Tri-State Area." Doofenshmirtz said.

"You know, even if you don't want total control of the world, you should at least go bigger than just a tri-state area." Betrayus suggested.

"Nah, the Tri-State Area is good enough for me." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Just a question, but do you guys think he's an idiot?" Betrayus asks Rodney without Doofenshmirtz hearing him.

"Yes, yes we do." Rodney said, also without Doofenshmirtz hearing him.

"Anyway, what are you doing on Earth?" Rodney asked.

"I originally came here to cause major mayhem, but, if you can help me defeat the Pac-Brat, I will help conquer this world." Betrayus offered.

"It's a deal." Rodney said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Betrayus and his ghost army have arrived at Earth and made an alliance with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Can our heroes be able to beat them and send the ghost army back where they belong? To be continued...<strong>_


	12. Ch 12:Final Battle (Part 1)

**_The heroes arrive on Earth._**

* * *

><p>"Whoa, so this is Earth, it's not that different from Pac-World." Spiral said.<p>

"We have to find Betrayus, but where could he be?" Phineas said.

"I'd say he would try to look for other villains to team up with." Pac said.

"You got that right, Pac-Brat!" Betrayus's voice said.

**Betrayus suddenly makes himself known to the heroes.**

"Oh yeah, well, I say, it's snack time!" Pac says as he flies towards Betrayus, in order to eat him.

**Betrayus doesn't even bother to try and get away, instead, he just act casual, and when Pac reaches him, Pac just pass through Betrayus.**

"What? But how?" Pac asked.

"Remember when you guessed that I might seek villainous allies?" Betrayus asked.

"Well I did, a group of evil scientists, and now they created a device that sends out a signal which prevents Yellow Ones like you from devouring ghosts! Hahahaha! And the signal also disables PSCs and GSBs! Victory is mine for sure now!" Betrayus bragged.

"Whether or not I can eat ghosts, I still have to fight." Pac said.

**Pac flies towards three red, blue, and green ghosts, and they turn frightened, but then the ghosts turn back normal with a confident smirk and the red ghost says, "Just kidding." and Pac passes through the ghosts.**

"You can't eat us anymore!" the blue ghost said.

"What'cha gonna do now?" the green ghost taunted.

**Pac growls angrily at the ghosts, but gives in, and turns depressed, after realizing that his greatest weapon has been taken away from him.**

"I'm afraid to say this, but I think we lost." Pac said, depressingly.

"You're right Pac-Man, finally, my turn to win! Hahahaha!" Betrayus said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The heroes are back on Earth and ready to fight the ghosts, but Betrayus has thought of this possibility, and got L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to build a device that would prevent Pac from eating ghosts, and stop the PSCs and the GSBs from working. Will the heroes be able to find a way out of their predicament and stop Betrayus? To be continued...<em>**


	13. Ch 13:Final Battle (Part 2)

**_The heroes stand helplessly as the ghosts terrorize the city._**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, guys, but there's nothing we can do now." Pac said. "I can't eat ghosts and all our ghost weapons are disabled. I think there's no choice but to call it quits."<p>

"Yeah, we can't win." Spiral said.

"It's over." Cylindria said

"Over? Did you just say over? Nothing's over until we decide it is. Was it over when we got the Tree of Life back? Heck, no. 'Cause when the going gets tough, the tough get going." Isabella gives in inspiration speech.

"Maybe we don't need to eat them or capture them with ghost-suckers, come on we fought them directly before. Maybe we can still directly fight them." Isabella said.

"Alright then, give me a Berry, I think I got an idea." Irving said.

**Pac gives him the Titanium Berry, Irving takes it, and his skin is armored with titanium, he gets a blue glove on his left hand, and a red one on his right, his left shoe turns blue, while his right turns red, and he becomes Titanium Irving.**

**Titanium Irving flies to a pack of ghosts, he attracts them using the blue, and sends them away by a repel-infused red.**

"Well, I guess we can still fight them using Berries." Pac said.

"We'll take care of the ghosts, while you guys try shutting down the signal." Ginger said.

"But, will you guys be okay?" Pac asked.

"Don't worry about us Pac, you guys find the source of the signal and shut it down, since they're not gonna leave until you eat them." Gretchen said.

"Alright, let's go guys." Pac says as he, Cylindria, and Spiral leave to locate the signal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The heroes figured out, despite their greatest advantages taken away, they can still fight the ghosts. Pac, Cylindria, and Spiral leaves to find the source of the signal, and shut it down. Can the brave Pac-Worlders find it? To be continued..<em>**


	14. Ch 14:Final Battle (Part 3)

_**In Agent P's lair, Agent P enters to receive his mission from Major Monogram.**_

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Agent P, it seems that there's a ghost invasion in the Tri-State Area and we think L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. has an involvement in this, so get to their headquarter and put a stop to it." Monogram said.<p>

**Perry salutes and heads to the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. headquarters, when he enters, he's caught by Doofenshmirtz.**

"So, you also know about the ghost attack, huh, Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz said. "I think it's pretty cool, we've got an army of ghosts as our allies now. Anyway, we can't have you messing this on up, so join your friends in our Agent Containment Unit.

**Agent P lands inside the Agent Containment Unit, where several other O.W.C.A. agents are already trapped.**

**Meanwhile, Pac, Spiral, and Cylindria are looking for the signal device.**

"Boy, we searched a lot of places, but so far, no result." Cylindria said.

"Jeesh, wherever it is, it's sure well-hidden." Spiral said.

"I have an idea, let's try spying on Betrayus, you know, just in case he decides to visit to his new friends." Pac suggested.

"There he is." Spiral said.

**Betrayus is flying to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Headquarters along with Butt-ler and Dr. Buttocks.**

"Man those guys really are worthy of calling themselves League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness, but it's weird that it's long for L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., anyway can't believe they managed to create a device that would send out a signal that blocks the Lemon-Ball's ability to eat ghosts, and disabled those ghost-suckers." Betrayus said. "I wonder if they got anything else that could possibly make this day any sweeter?"

**The three ghosts enter the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Headquarters.**

"Too bad for Betrayus, cause his day is about to get ruined." Pac said.

_**The three heroes follow Betrayus and his lackeys into the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. headquarters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agent P has orders from Major Monogram to find out what L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. has in relation to the ghost invasion. But as soon as he arrive, he gets caught and thrown into the Agent Containment Unit. Pac, Cylindria, and Spiral discovered the location of the disruption signal. Can the three friends sneak into the building and shut down the signal? Can the agents break free and assist the Pac-World heroes? To be continued...<strong>_


	15. Ch 15:Final Battle (Part 4)

_**Betrayus, Butt-ler, Dr. Buttocks, and the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists are gloating over what to them seems like their victory.**_

* * *

><p><strong>They're watching the kids hold up against the ghosts, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Katie have assumed their respective forms; Fire Phineas, Chameleon Ferb, Wizard Buford, and Ice Katie.<strong>

**Fire Phineas lights up fire on his feet to boost his speed and catch up with some ghosts before roasting them with a fire breath, Chameleon Ferb uses his long tongue to grab and spin them around, Wizard Buford creates his repelling barrier to make the ghosts bounce back as they touch it. Ice Katie gets on top of a building, then she uses her ice breath to create an ice ramp, which she slides down, and gains air, and flies after ghosts with the momentum gained from the slide, and freeze them with her ice breath.**

"There's so many." Fire Phineas said.

"I wonder how Pac's doing." Ice Katie said.

**Pac, Cylindria, and Spiral are spying on the villains through the window on a door that leads to the main room.**

"Do those kids really think they stand a chance against the entire ghost army?" Betrayus said.

"Obviously not, but it does humor us to actually watch them try." Dr. Buttocks said.

"With this radio control sending out the disruption signal, we are guaranteed to be victorious." Rodney said.

"Guys, look." Cylindria said, pointing towards the Agent Containment Unit. "I think the evil scientists might have trapped their enemies in there."

"I like what you're thinking, we tip that bucket over and we got some extra allies." Pac said.

**The heroes tip the bucket over and the animal agents are freed.**

"The O.W.C.A. agents are free!" Dr. Diminutive shouted.

"Pac-Brat! How did you find us?" Betrayus said.

"Well, since you like spying on us, this time we spied on you." Pac replied.

"Get them!" Rodney ordered.

**The heroes and villains get into a brawl.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pac, Cylindria and Spiral found the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N headquarters and now, they are ready to take down the signal. They also free the O.W.C.A. agents for backup. Can the heroes get past the villains and stop the signal? To be continued...<strong>_


	16. Ch 16:Final Battle (Part 5)

**_The heroes and villains are duking it out._**

* * *

><p>"Don't let them reach the radio device!" Betrayus said.<p>

**Agent P punch Doofenshmirtz.**

**Peter the Panda jumps a scientist.**

**Agent Kitty scratch Rodney.**

**A dog agent bites another scientist's arm.**

**A racoon agent tackles Dr. Bloodpudding.**

**Newton the Gnu chase Dr. Diminutive.**

"Hey you guys." Pac calls out to the O.W.C.A. agents. "Destroy that radio tower, and then I can put a stop to this."

**The agents destroy the radio device, and the signal shuts down.**

"Nooo!" Betrayus yelled.

"Hey Betrayus, it's chow time." Pac says as he race after Betrayus, Butt-ler, and Buttocks in order to eat them.

**The ghosts attempt to get away, but they're gobbled up by Pac, and their eyes are burped out.**

**The eyes retreat, with the Pac-Worlders following them.**

"We've gotta go back to the Netherworld, and take the portal out of Betrayus's hand." Pac said.

**The heroes follow the ghosts' eyes back to the Netherworld.**

**The heroes take the portal and bring it back to the Round House.**

"Ah, hello Pac-Man, care to explain how it all went?" President Spheros asked.

**President Spheros is briefed on the current progress.**

"I see, now that you can eat ghosts again, you must go back to Earth, and finish the rest of the ghosts." President Spheros ordered.

"Already on it." Pac says as he, Cylindria, and Spiral head back to Earth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>During the battle between Pac, Cylindria, Spiral, and the O.W.C.A. agents against Betrayus, Butt-ler, Dr. Buttocks and the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., the heroes managed to destroy the radio device restoring Pac's ability to eat ghosts. The heroes briefly return to the Netherworld to take the portal back. Can the Pac-Worlders get back in time to help their Earthling friends? To be continued...<em>**


	17. Ch 17:The End of the Battle and Goodbye

_**The kids continue to hold back the ghosts.**___

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Pac stopped the signal yet." Baljeet said.<p>

"I hope so, 'cause these ghosts are giving us a hard time." Ginger said.

"You bet we did." Pac's voice said.

**Pac chase after ghosts, eating them upon closing in.**

"Alright, Pac!" Isabella said.

"You guys helped me enough today, so you should sit this one out." Pac said.

"Great, 'cause I'm burnt out." Fire Phineas says as he returns normal.

"I need to chill." Ice Katie says as she returns normal.

**Chameleon Ferb, Wizard Buford, and Titanium Irving returns normal.**

**Pac eats a glowing yellow berry, and his legs are replaced with a fast spinning drill and he becomes Spin Pac-Man.**

**Spin Pac-Man proceeds to use his super speed to gobble up every ghosts he can find.**

**Spin Pac-Man returns normal and burps out the ghosts' eyes, they retreat back through the portal.**

"We did it! We saved Pac-World and Earth!" Spiral said.

**President Spheros comes out of the portal.**

"All of you, congratulations, you didn't just save Pac-World today, you also saved Earth, and so I would like to honor you with the medals of bravery." President Spheros said.

**The heroes salute as President Spheros award them with their medals.**

"Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Katie, Adyson, Holly, Gretchen, Ginger, Milly, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving, you have demonstrated true courage, both planets owe you a debt of gratitude." President Spheros said.

"Yeah, thanks for helping us out, we really appreciate it." Pac said. "But I guess this is goodbye."

**The kids and the Pac-Worlders wave goodbye as the Pac-Worlders enter the portal, and the portal disappear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pac and his friends made it back and finished off Betrayus's minions. And the heroes were awarded by President Spheros for their bravery. After saying goodbye, the Pac-Worlders head back to Pac-World. The End<strong>


End file.
